All is Forgiven
by Scattered Kaleidoscope
Summary: So, Abby gets really fed up with Hollis Mann and decides to go for it. Rated M for word usage. GABBY ALL THE WAY.


Okay so. I am totally pissed at the Hollis Mann character, and I support the whole Gabby pairing. So, here's my version of Abby finally handing it to Hollis Mann, and bitching her out with all she has.

Abby stepped out of the elevator, and paused as she saw the familiar silver haired man in the bullpen. She knew that Hollis would be there, but she couldn't worry about that right now. She had promised to herself that she would not put herself away this time. Not after she had finally given herself a chance, fallen in love, gotten her heart broken, and now she had to stay quiet?

Hell no.

Abby Scuito was completely and royally pissed, and she was not about to just keep her peace just because the love of her entire life just got to be happy again- oh, hell no.

Squaring her shoulders, the Goth woman made her way into the bullpen, being sure that her normally vibrant and excited emerald eyes were soulless and empty.

She saw Gibbs- no, she saw her boss give her a startled glance as he started to say something before he saw her eyes. Hollis turned around to look at her, and gave her a faked smile. Tony watched silently as the whole room quieted while the two women stared at each other in silence.

Then, he decided he would help his little sister out, and roughly took Gibbs by his arm and dragged him away to the elevator- not listening to a single protest that the older man gave. He stepped into the elevator after through Gibbs into it, and he pressed the emergency stop button. Outside the elevator, Ziva stood there, watching for anybody that would interrupt the conversation. McGee stood by Abby, ready to be there for her if she broke or backed down.

"Abigai-"

Abby raised her hand and slapped Hollis Mann right on her pretty little cheek. The slapping sound bounced off the walls, and everyone stared at the two women in shock- especially at Abby.

"Listen, you stupid cunt," Abby spoke lowly, and dangerously, though she knew everyone could hear her. Abby Scuito rarely got pissed off, but when she did, she was best left to her own devices- and so, nobody dared to look at her wrong.

"I am so sick and so goddamn tired of you parading around here. You may be Gibbs' girlfriend, but that does _not_ give you the right to boss his team around. That does not give you the right to mock Tony. That does not give you the right to laugh at Ziva for her heritage or any other reason that your dumbass mind can come up with. Don't even try to deny it unless you want to be slapped again, bitch."

Ziva smiled as Abby defended her. The two women had been through a lot together and though Abby didn't quite understand her, she loved her anyway, and that made Ziva extremely happy.

*During the same time in the elevator*

"Just what the Hell are you thinkin', DiNozzo?" Gibbs demanded, his cool blue eyes narrowed in anger.

Normally that look would have made Tony shit his pants, but right now, he just didn't give a flying fuck.

"Look, Leroy," He started, shooting Gibbs his darkest glare, "I think I can speak for everyone when I say that we have had enough of you prattling around for Hollis Mann like a stupid love sick asshole. She treats your team like shit. She treats me like shit, she called Ziva a mass murderer and said she feels nothing. Ziva cried- she actually cried for three whole nights.

"Don't even try to interrupt me, Leroy. I'm not done. Look, this little cunt you picked up has been treating us all like total shit. She told McGee that he was better off dead because he got a stupid case wrong. She told Director Shepard that you never loved her- and I don't care about that, I really don't. I'm more concerned with what she did to Abby."

Gibbs had stayed silently, looking over Tony with his eyes. When he spoke, his voice was rough, and his cold blue eyes lit with a hot fire at the mention of Abby's name.

"What did she do to Abby?"

Tony looked to the side before swinging his head back around to look at his Boss.

"That stupid, God forgive me for saying this, that stupid fucking twat told Abby that she wasn't…that she wasn't a good scientist. It wasn't just that though. She told Abby that you never loved her- even remotely like a father daughter relationship. She told Abby, at the first group member party this month…she told Abby that you were better off without her and called her all sorts of names.

"Abby came running to me because she knew that she couldn't trust you. With anything. In fact, none of us can trust you anymore. Not when you go gallivanting off with that stupid, blond slut and you totally ignore your…your family."

Gibbs stared at his agent apprentice, mulling over the words.

"I don't believe that. Abby knows she can tell me anything."

"That's just it, Leroy. Abby can't. None of us can tell you anything. You say that Abby, of all of us, can you tell things. Well, Leroy, did you see her tears three days ago? Did she come to you crying in the middle of the night and looking like someone just fucking shot and killed someone she loves so dearly that she's forsaken herself and her job because right now, she's out there yelling at her attacker? Did you ever sit her down and listen to her when she was scared or trying to express herself to you about that stupid bitch! No, Leroy, you did not."

The only thing that Gibbs got from that was voiced with a cracked tone like he still disbelieved DiNozzo- though he knew that he was right. Gibbs hadn't truly been there for Abby at all since he started seeing Hollis Mann.

"Abby loves me?"

"Not just that, Boss. Look, there's something you need to see." Tony pulled out a camera and showed Gibbs. Hollis was kissing another man. And to prove the dude's point, he even flipped through a few others…pictures. Anger clouded Gibbs' eyes.

Meanwhile, out in the bullpen as Abby raged.

Hollis started to interrupt, "Abigail, is this about Jethro not loving you back? Why are you being such a child?"

The entire bullpen fell quiet, and Abby stood there.

"You're right."

Abby spoke the words strongly, staring Hollis Mann straight in her cold eyes.

"I am in love with Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I love him with everything I have, and all that I am. I want him happy- I want him to be more happy than anybody could ever be, but definitely not with _you_. You don't even love him. Oh, don't even try to interrupt me- here, let's take a look at this."

Abby moved over to a computer- Tony's computer, McGee noticed silently. She pulled up the picture mentioned before- of Hollis kissing another man and then other pictures.

"Yeah, Hollis, you really do love him."

"Oh, Abby. Stop being a child now- you know you could never make him happy."

As more people arrived on the scene, Jenny Shepard stood at the top of the stairs that lead to the Director's office. She watched Abby with a bright smile on her face.

"Shut the fuck up, you stupid cunt," Abby spoke dryly, stepping a bit close to the woman.

"I am the one talking, and you are the one that is going to listen. Stop trying to block out the screen, Hollis. The picture's already been shown to Jethro. Now then, where was I? Oh, that's right- speaking about how I feel."

Abby stood tall, arms crossed over her chest as she spoke.

"I have seen you lie to Jethro for too many years, and I am completely and utterly sick of it. I am sick and tired of you just waltzing on in and making yourself a place when you never had one here in the first place. Nobody here likes you, Hollis, and I am the only one voicing it, and I take the consequences with glee.

"Because, you see, you may be jerking the chain of the Legendary Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but everyone here and tell you the same damn thing- that you're not wanted here anyway. See, there's something you need to understand,"

Back in the elevator, Tony looked up as his phone buzzed, and took it out, then grinned. "Okay, good, she's almost done. Come on, Leroy," He spoke deathly serious, knocking on the door and switching the emergency button off. Ziva moved out of the way as the two stepped out of the metal contraption. Gibbs stared at the sight in front of him as pride and love started to heat his body as he heard Abby's words.

"We here at NCIS are family. We look out for each other, and if you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. We are a family, and you are not welcome- you will never be welcome, Hollis. We have a strong bond, between all of us. And if someone is in trouble, we all stand up to fight for that person because that's what family does, and that's what we do when we love someone.

"In my case, I am in love with Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and I am not afraid to say it because everyone already knows it but him. NCIS is a family. You, Hollis Mann are from the military or whatever the fuck you're from, and as such, you have no ties to the NCIS. No ties to our family. You have nothing at all in your life but Jethro, and you're abusing him, and I am fucking tired of it. Go to Hell, Hollis Mann, and may Satan greet you."

With that, the people present started clapping at the Goth's words before she held out her hand. McGee handed her a Caf Pow!, and she drank it eagerly, wetting her throat once more in case a screaming fight came along.

Well, a screaming fight didn't come along, but there was a fight.

Gibbs jerked forward just as Hollis lunged at his- HIS?- Abby. Tony and Ziva held him back, and they grinned as they watched what occurred before them.

Abby quickly jumped to the side, and the woman stumbled to the ground. Throwing her hands up, the Goth yelled, "Okay, fuck this. I am all for peace, but I want to hit someone, Director?"

She looked to Jenny, and was pleased when the woman grinned, showing her teeth and nodded. The Goth took the back of Hollis' shirt and shook her head slightly, almost Gibbs style.

"I'm sorry for this, and the Nuns probably won't forgive me, but I don't care right now. You deserve this, and I'm still sorry for it. I pity you. I hate to do this."

With that, Abby picked the woman up, turning around and decked her right in her pretty little face, effectively throwing her back onto the floor with a bloody nose and a black eye.

"Oops. I think I missed," Abby cracked her knuckles, wiping her hand on her plaid skirt. McGee ran up to her as the security took the woman away. Hollis was yelling for Gibbs, but he didn't care- he just walked towards Abby.

"Abs, what the Hell? Why didn't you come to me? Why didn't you tell me? I could have handled it."

Abby stared up at him, her anger simmering as her eyes glistened with unshed tears. She then raised her hand and slapped him, leaving him in shock as he looked at her.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would not have even listened to me. I'm sorry, Gibbs- I just couldn't contain it anymore. She really pissed me off, and I am not sorry about any of it- except maybe punching her. Maybe."

Ziva and Tony let go of Gibbs, and hugged her as McGee had done before.

"Good, Abby-girl. Good,"

"Yes, very good, Abby. Though I would have preferred a chick fight…"

"Shut up, Tony."

"No, you shut up, Ziva!"

"No, you shut up!"

"Both of you shut up!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS, MCGEE."

Both of them yelled at the same time as Abby stood there, briefly not even noticing Gibbs behind her.

Gibbs actually saw it just then. He saw why he couldn't love Hollis like he loved Shannon. He saw why he had actually, initially, been thinking of breaking up with Hollis.

Abby had a glow to her, proud and true. Hollis was like ice, cold and dead and dispassionate. Abby was vibrant, and never mind that, the Goth and him went back years. A sudden fire lit his body as he saw her smile and laugh, and as the world went by like she totally hadn't decked his now totally ex girlfriend. And that's when it hit him.

He had, indeed, loved Hollis.

But not like he loved Shannon.

He loved Hollis and that's all it was- love.

He was _in love_ with Abby Scuito.

The silver haired fox stepped forward, tapping Abby's shoulder as he intruded on the bright laughter of the little group right in front of him. She whipped around, and her eyes widened as she suddenly remembered that he was there.

Her eyes dimmed and she stared at him blankly.

"Yes, Gibbs?" She forced a cheerful tone into her voice as she talked. The entire room around the two quieted from the obnoxious laughter and cheers.

"Abby, I made a really grave mistake. I never once loved Hollis the way I've loved Shannon- and a certain someone else. I wasn't in love with her. I totally ignored you all and catered to her wants and needs. I ignored _you, _Abby. Even when you were right in front of me.

"I can't take back my actions, but I can break one of my rules. That much at least, I owe you. I am sorry, Abby- I'm sorry to all of you. And don't even think of taping it because I am not going to say it again," He gave his Gibbs stare to DiNozzo, who nodded with a sheepish smile and put the recorder away.

"I love you, Abby," Gibbs trailed off, willing her to believe him and give him another chance.

Abby stared up at the man that she was in love with, and smiled brightly, gently leaning up and pressing her lips to his deeply, murmuring against them as the room erupted in cheers once more- Gibbs wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you, too, Leroy."

All is forgiven, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Just don't go dating that stupid slut Hollis Mann.

Okay so. Sorry, to all you Hollis lovers and such. I am a complete HATER of Hollis Mann, though I do respect her character in contribution to the show. I'm just too blinded by the Gabby pairing to care about her. :D


End file.
